


The Least Expected

by judgementissin



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, and fluff, bully!derek, hurtful language, laura and stiles are friends?, laura is older, no werewolves au, shes a senior, there will be a lot of crying, they are sophomores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementissin/pseuds/judgementissin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski brings home Derek Hale (Same Age as Stiles AU) and Laura Hale because he has found out that they have been living alone since the Hale fire that destroyed their house and killed all of their family, except for them. Stiles doesn’t like it because Derek used to push him around in school and bully him and call him gay all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only for a year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! Here's chapter one, i planned out the whole story already, i dont know when i will be updating but i promise i will!

“Get out of my way faggot,” Derek Hale says as he pushes Stiles into a set of lockers. Derek and his group of followers started laughing and walked away.

“Well, that’s a great way to start sophomore year don’t ya think?” Stiles says as Scott comes up next to him.

“Just ignore him Stiles, he’s an asshole anyway,” Scott says trying to glare at Derek’s back.

Stiles breaks out laughing and punches Scott on the shoulder, “Dude please don’t ever make that face again okay?”

Scott grins and nods, “Let’s get to first period, the bell’s going to ring soon. We have Harris again; we don’t need detention on the first day of school.”

“But somehow he’ll find a way to give it to us won’t he?” Stiles says rolling his eyes.

******************************************************************************

Stiles is laying out on the couch after a long first day of school. He hears the door open and glances at the clock, _9:30._

“Hey dad,” Stiles says with his eye closed needing not to look at the door to know who it was. But he scrunched his eyebrows when he thinks he hears three sets of feet instead of just one.

“Stiles, would you mind coming in the kitchen? We have to talk,” Sheriff Stilinski says putting on his serious voice.

Stiles gets up and walks into the kitchen and is greeted by not just his father, but by Derek freaking Hale and his older sister, Laura.

“Um, what’s going on?” Stiles says waving his hands around as he speaks.

John motions for Stiles to sit down, but the only other open seat in the kitchen is next to wear Derek sat down. Stiles sat down anyway.

“Son, Derek and Laura Hale will be staying with us for the rest of this year until Laura graduates and is able to take care of herself and her brother legally on her own. But till then, they will be staying up in the two spare bedrooms we have.”

Stiles stares at his father, bug eyed.

“Where am I sleeping?” Derek says standing up shouldering his bag.

“Stiles, take Derek and Laura to their rooms. We’ll go over rules and other things in the morning,” The sheriff says taking Derek’s seat rubbing his eyes.

“Well you,” Stiles says pointing at his father, “better not go to sleep yet because we need to talk.”

Stiles motions for the Hales to follow him up the stairs, Derek behind him then Laura. When he reached up the stairs he turned down the hallway and walked past his room to the two empty rooms opposite each other.

“Um, I guess you guys can choose which room you want. My room is right there,” Stiles says motioning to his room directly next to one of the spare bedrooms, “And there’s one bathroom up here down the hall there,” he says pointing to a slightly ajar door, “and one downstairs next to my dad’s room.”

Laura smiles and nods, “Thank you Stiles.”

Derek grunts and walks into the room next to Stiles, and Laura walks into the room across from it.

Stiles takes a deep breath and jogs downstairs and finds his dad exactly where he left him.

“Dad, I know you take in kids sometimes when the foster homes are full but kids my age?! You’ve never done that.” Stiles says flailing his arms.

“I know, it turns out these kids have been living without a guardian since the fire happened last year, and they need  a stable environment to stay in until they are able to support themselves. It’s only for one year Stiles,” John says clasping onto Stiles’ shoulder.

“Yeah, living with a guy that hates me for a year; should be a blast right?”

“Hey, you never know you guys might become best friends,” John says, “But for now, my best friend will be my bed because it’s been a long day and I have a lot of paperwork to do at the station tomorrow. Night Stiles,” John says kissing his sons forehead.

“Yeah, yeah, night,” Stiles says getting up and opening the fridge looking for a drink. He pours himself a glass of chocolate milk and goes upstairs. He walks into his room and finds Laura sitting on his bed.

“Hey Stiles,” Laura says, “I hope you don’t mind, I let myself in. I don’t like being alone in new places and Derek is brooding on his own.”

Stiles sits down at his computer chair, “It’s fine, I don’t like being alone in new places either,” he says letting out a laugh.

They sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Laura says, “Your dad is really nice for taking us in, I mean we were fine on our own, but I guess it helps that I don’t have to make all these grown up decisions yet.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. He has his heart set in the right place. He used to do it for kids younger than me that lost their parents when the foster homes were full. They only stayed a couple weeks at a time. I never had people I knew like you and your brother,” Stiles says taking another sip of his drink.

“Yeah, it probably freaked you out didn’t it?” Laura said walking around looking at Stiles’ array of posters.

“A little, it’s just that your brother doesn’t like me. Like at all. Ever,” Stiles says.

“Don’t take it personally, he doesn’t like anyone now a days,” Laura said smiling at him, “Anyways, we do have school tomorrow morning so I’ll leave you so you can go to sleep. Night Stiles.”

“Night Laura!”

Laura sets out of his room closing the door and Stiles walks over to his bed and strips out of his clothes to his boxers and hops into bed.

He grabs his laptop from his nightstand and turns it on and grabs his headphones. He sets iTunes to a playlist he made and he checks to see if Scott is online on Skype; he isn’t.  Stiles huffs out a breath. “Guess I’ll just tell you tomorrow buddy boy.”

He opens up Google chrome and heads onto Tumblr for another hour before he falls asleep.


	2. Even If Just For a Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st morning together awkwardness, establishments of friendships and groups, and some more awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my schedule for updating isn't fixed as you can see, haha, but anyways here's chapter two!

Stiles wakes up the next morning and shuts off the alarm on his phone he set to wake him up for school, at least it was a Friday he thought to himself.

He grabs his iPad and hooks it up to the speaker dock he has in his room and sets it to the loudest volume blasting a new album Lydia introduced to. He grabs his clothes he’s going to wear to school and walks over to the bathroom leaving the music on because he can hear it through the walls since his room was next to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and hops in the shower. He always has to brush his teeth first because in the morning his mouth is like a cesspool. He turns the shower on and steps in, and then the bathroom door opens and Laura walks in sleepily. Stiles was already in the shower but he still spazzed covering himself with the curtain.

“Whoa! Sorry Stiles I didn’t hear the shower on, I’ll just wait outside,” Laura said awkwardly.

“Oh it’s fine,” Stiles says half laughing, “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Laura walked out the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Stiles had almost forgotten she was staying with him; Laura and _Derek._ Stiles didn’t know what it was about Derek, but he always had an interest in him since 7th grade. They were lab partners in 8th grade and Stiles thought Derek and him were friends.  But ever since high school started Derek had been cold to him and said all these hurtful things; and yet Stiles still wanted to be his friend[?].

A few minutes later Stiles turned off the shower, put on deodorant, and put his clothes on. He walked out the bathroom and gestured for Laura to enter, “It’s all yours Laura.”

Laura did an awkward curtsy and walked in the bathroom. Stiles walked into his room and was confronted by a very sleepy Derek, he looked kinda cute like that Stiles thought to himself.

Derek saw Stiles and put a serious face on, he grabbed Stiles shirt in his fist and pulled him close. “Listen Stiles, don’t tell anyone I’m staying with you! Got it?”

To be quite honest, Stiles heard almost nothing Derek said because he was too busy trying to figure what color eyes he had. They were beautiful.

But Stiles swallows and nods, Derek let go of Stiles shirt and nodded as well and then he walks out the room. Laura walks out the bathroom and Derek walked in.

Laura stood in Stiles doorway and said, “Don’t take him too seriously, he is honestly a softie under his hard shell.”

Stiles half smiled and nods, and Laura smiles walking away. Stiles turns off the music he had on and grabbed his backpack and grabbed his phone from the charger it was plugged into and heads downstairs.

He grabs a bowl and pours himself some cereal. Laura came down a little after and then Derek did a few minutes after Laura.

John walks in, all dressed in his sheriff’s uniform, and pours himself some coffee and leaned against the counter taking a sip. Then he clears his throat and said, “Okay, Laura and Derek, you guys are to be home by 6 on weekdays and 9 on weekends unless I know otherwise. You both are to help Stiles and I with any chores around the house like loading and unloading the dishwasher, cleaning the living room, kitchen, bathroom etcetera. Laura you will get a job to pay for expenses you may have since you are old enough, and Derek you will get a fourty dollar allowance like Stiles a week. If any of these rules are broken then your allowance goes away and your kerfews are gone and you are to be home straight after school. Am I clear?”

Laura and Derek both nod and John nods back, grabbing a travel mug and putting the rest of his coffee in it. “I’ll see you guys at dinner then. Bye kiddos.”

*********************************************************************

 Laura drives Stiles and Derek to school in a sleek, black Camaro Stiles fell in love with when he first saw it. Laura told Stiles in the car that it was left to her when her uncle died. Stiles nodded and the rest of that car ride was silent. When they got to the school Derek quickly walked away from the car not looking back at all. Stiles told Laura thanks and said he’ll see her later and went off to find Scott.

Stiles finds Scott by his locker looking around.

“You look like a lost puppy dude, who are you looking for?” Stiles asks.

“Alison, she walks past her before first period every morning and smiles at me,” Scott says beaming.

“Scott,” Stiles says grabbing his friends shoulders, “Just ask her out!”

“But…But what if she says no?!” Scott says getting this sad look in his eye.

“Trust me, she won’t,” Stiles says. Stiles and Lydia have been secretly trying to hook Scott and Alison up since Alison moved here freshman year. Yes, Stiles and Lydia are indeed best friends.

Stiles is still smiling when Scotts eyes get big and he nods down the hall behind Stiles, Stiles looks and sees Derek with his “gang”, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Jackson Whittemore.

But as Derek walked past Stiles, he didn’t say anything hurtful, only just a glanced over at him.

“He didn’t say anything today,” Scott whispers to Stiles.

“Yeah, that’s probably because he’s living with me now,” Stiles says as he grabs some books from his locker next to Scotts.

“He’s LIVING with you?!” Scott said looking confused.

“Yeah, since that fire that destroyed his house and killed almost all his family, him and his sister have been unknowingly living alone. So my dad decided it was a good idea to let them stay with us,” Stiles says taking a deep breath, “But hey I was only threatened once. Guess that’s a start to a beautiful friendship huh?”

Scott shrugged, “I’m still coming over tonight though right?”

“Definitely, are you going to stay over?”

“Probably not, I have to go see my grandmother Saturday morning.”

“Awe grammy, tell her I say hi.”

“She likes you more than me,” Scott says pouting.

Stiles laughs, “Who doesn’t?!”

********************************************************************

“Dude I think you got worse!” Stiles yells at Scott who’s trying to shoot Stiles in Call Of Duty: Black Ops.

“Oh shut up! All you ever do is play this game, I on the other hand have a life!”

“What life?” Stiles says and they both break out laughing.

Stiles and Scott are both in the living room and the sheriff comes out of his room and says, “I have to head to the station. I think I might be there all night. Are you staying over Scott?”

Scott shakes his head, “I’m going to be heading home in and hour sir.”

“Alright that’s fine, and stop calling me sir.”

Scott laughs, “Okay _John._ ”

John makes a face at him and says, “Why don’t you guys invite Derek to play with you?”

Stiles and Scott look at each other, “Derek isn’t too fond of us dad.”

“Just ask him, please?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Fine. Bye dad, you can leave now.”

John waves as he opens the door and steps out.

“I’ll flip a coin and whoever loses has to ask Derek okay?” Stiles says.

“Fine by me,” Scott says.

Stiles flips a quarter, “Call it now!”

“Tails,” Scott says as it was midair.

The quarter fell on Stiles’ hand and it landed on tails.

“Fuck my life seriously though,” Stiles says getting off the couch as Scott laughs at him.

“Have fun getting mauled,” Scott says as Stiles jogs up the stairs.

Stiles knocks on Derek’s door and hears a slamming of a drawer and then the door opens.

“Uh me and Scott were just wondering if you wanted to come downstairs and hang out with us? We’re playing Xbox and we ordered pizza, which should be here in like ten minutes.”

Derek looked shocked, like Stiles inviting him to hangout was the most impossible thing in the world. “Um, yeah sure,” Derek says walking out of his room and follows Stiles back downstairs.

Stiles jogs down the stairs and gives Scott a look of relief as Derek follows suit. He plops down on the couch and Derek sits down in the armchair looking awkward.

“Uh hey Derek,” Scott says smiling his big goofy smile.

Derek does that head nod thing and says, “Hey.”

“Well, that was quite a greeting exchange, anyways. I only have two controllers but Derek you’ll play winner okay?”

Derek nods and Stiles smiles, this isn’t so bad he thought to himself.

10 minutes later the pizza arrives and Stiles is playing against Derek, so Scott gets the door and pays. Stiles pauses the game and they each grab a slice of pizza and a cup of soda and hop back on the couch. But this time, Scott sits on the floor for some reason and Stiles and Derek are sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch.  Stiles could swear he saw a smile on Derek’s face, even if it was just for a second.


	3. Stiles- AKA Porn Addict?!?! [not really]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the next day, when Scott goes to his grandmothers, and brings Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I ended up changing the sequence of events and then i didn't like how it turned out so i rewrote it and ugh life happened. Anyways, I will stop rambling now bye.

Derek wakes up in his room the next room, and smiles. He actually had fun last night.

He tiredly walks to the bathroom, yawning and stretching; he checks the clock in the hallway, 12:30 p.m., then he continues on into the bathroom. He grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth because he hates the feeling in his mouth as soon as he wakes up, oh and that hygiene thing too.

He heads on downstairs and to his surprise the sheriff is in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

“Oh Derek, I didn’t know you were still home. I assumed you, your sister and Stiles already left the house.”

“Oh no, I actually just woke up. What you doing here though? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I worked late last night, so I’m going in about twenty minutes.”

“Oh okay,” Derek says as he opens the fridge and scours for something to scarf down as his stomach rumbles, “Ugh I’m _starving_.”

John glances at him and back to the newspaper he’s reading, “There’s stuff to make a sandwich in there, you could scramble some eggs, there is actually a lot to eat big guy.”

Derek looks at John, “Is that a fat joke?”

They both start laughing at that stupid comment. “I’ll just take some orange juice,” Derek says pouring himself some OJ, “and a slice of that left over pizza.”

Derek grabs the box of pizza and takes the last slice out, and puts it in the microwave to heat up, he never liked cold pizza.

“I used to be able to eat like that,” John says, “Now Stiles is on my case about eating healthy and blah blah blah. Maybe I should tell him about your eating habits young man.”

Derek cracked a smile, “Yeah, sure.”

The microwave beeped, and Derek pulled his pizza out. He sat down across from John and took a bite of the pizza. “Where is everyone else?” Derek asked.

“I think your sister is out job hunting or something and Stiles ended up going with Scott to see his grandmother,” John says wiping his mouth with his napkin, arising from the table.

“Oh cool, cool,” Derek says taking a gulp of orange juice.

“Well, I better be off. Anything you need before I go?” John asked putting his dishes in the dishwasher and grabbing his things.

“Um, Oh yeah I have to print an article from the internet, is there a computer I could use?”

“Yeah, up in Stiles room, his laptop is on his desk, I don’t think he’d mind.”

“Okay thanks, have a good day sheriff.”

“You too Derek, and please don’t call me sheriff, you live here now, you can call me John,” and with that John smiled and walked out the back door.

Derek smiles a little, and finishes his pizza and chugs the rest of his orange juice down.  He rinses out his dishes and places it in the dishwasher and closes it. He jogs up the stairs taking them two at a time straight into Stiles’ room. He spots Stiles’ laptop on the desk right where John said it was. Derek took a seat on the chair in front of the desk and opens up the laptop, it was already on. Derek clicks on the Google chrome icon and the window opens up. He types in “Reasons why Coffee is beneficial to health”. It’s for a stupid thesis essay he has to write for cooking class. _COOKING CLASS._

He clicks on the first link and prints the webpage without even reading it over. The assignment was to print an article, not read it as well.

The printer next to him whizzes to life as it prints out the contents displayed on the webpage. Derek left the paper in the printer and continues to use the laptop. He opens a new tab and closes the one he had opened and notices a peculiar bookmark. It’s titled ‘Earth Science Stuff’, even though Stiles took that two years ago. It was the only bookmark he had so Derek clicked on it to see what kind of Earth Science Stiles was still doing sophomore year.  

In less than a second a webpage opens up and all Derek can see is _porn_. Not just any porn _gay porn._

Stiles has gay porn bookmarked on his computer for easy access, Derek assumes.

Derek always believed he was straight, never had a thought about another man sexually ever. But for some reason, Derek’s cock began to twitch in his pajama pants. Derek scrolls down the page and clicks on a video, a new tab opens up and the video starts playing, it’s two ‘twinks’ making out and touching each other’s dicks. Derek makes a strange connection between one of the guys and Stiles, and he gets rock hard in his pants.

He starts palming at his length and doesn’t take his eye off of the Stiles look alike. Derek stands up, drops his pants and sits back down and begins to start jerking off, ferociously. 

The Stiles look alike drops down to his knees and begins to suck off the other guy, Derek doesn’t take his eye off of it at all, instead he speeds up his stroking and starts letting out little whimpers. Then the Stiles look alike stops, goes and kisses the other guy and then bends over on the bed and allows the other guy to enter him. Derek watches as the Stiles look alike starts moaning and starts making all these painful yet pleasuring facial expressions, before he can even realize, Derek is cuming onto his hand and it shoots and some of it lands on his shirt. He should have taken it off before he started. He takes off his now ruined shirt, cleans himself up with it and walks to the bathroom and just throws it in the garbage, he didn’t like it anyway.

He walks back into Stiles’ room, puts back on his remaining clothes, and sits back down. He opens a new tab, and closes the other two and he deletes the internet history from today, he should have just went incognito in the first place.

Then, it just hit Derek, that Stiles watches gay porn, that he watched gay porn, that he jerked off to gay porn, that he jerked off to a guy that looks like Stiles, and he liked it.

Derek took his paper from the printer, walked into his room, put the article in his bag and lays on his bed, and just stares at the ceiling, for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm a comment whore, oops!


End file.
